


Life Just Happens

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Babies, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in to his realtionship with Natalie, Ronnie is faced with new challanges...add to that the murder of a teenage girl. Warning babyfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One report down, only another ten to go Ronnie thought as he grabbed another file from the pile. Angie walked past, suddenly another small pile now added to the ever growing stack.  
“Come on Ang luv…I wanna at least get out of ‘ere by the weekend.”  
“Sorry Ronnie…Guv’s orders.” She smiled in sympathy.  
Matt walked through the door as Ronnie leaned back in his chair, his glasses sitting on their usual spot on his forehead.  
“We got a case.” Was all Matt said, grabbing his tie from his top drawer.  
“You’re havin’ me on Mattie.”  
“Sorry Ron…”  
“What we got?”  
“The body of a teenage girl was found, wrapped in some old carpet and dumped at the Riverside Garbage site.”  
“How old?”  
“Not sure yet, S.O.C.O are still down there, when she can…Joy will let us know when she’s carried out the post mortem and get back to us. She said she’ll have something for us tomorrow morning…in the mean time, she said we can’t do much. The guys who found her are in the interview room so we can take their statements, the rest we’ll have to leave til the morning.”  
“Does the Guv know?”  
“No not yet…will I go and…”  
“Not Mattie, I’ll do it.”  
Ronnie got up, ready to go and see Natalie when Matt grabbed his arm.  
“Is she okay? The Guv I mean…she’s been…I dunno know…different the last few weeks.”  
“I dunno Matt, she’s been like that at home too. I’ve tried talkin’ to her…I have but…she keeps shuttin’ me out, says she’s fine. What am I supposed to do, I can’t force her to tell me.”  
“Well yeah actually you can…Ron she’s not just your boss now…this is the woman you live with….the woman you love. If something’s going on with her…you ought to find out. It’s not like her, I’m worried too.”  
“I’ll try Matt yeah.”  
…  
Natalie was standing behind her desk, organizing her desk when Ronnie knocked on the door.  
“Yeah…”  
She looked up as Ronnie walked inside, putting his glasses in his pocket.  
“What is it Ron?”  
“Body of a teenage girl’s been found at the local dump site…wrapped in some carpet. Joy’s gonna be a while at the scene, says she’ll get the post mortem done for the morning. We have the two guys who found her in the interview room. We’ll take their statements before we head home.”  
“Fine…get as much as you can yeah and in the morning, get over to the morgue.”  
Natalie looked up when she realized Ronnie still hadn’t left, instead watched as he closed the door behind him and came back to her desk.  
“Was there something else?”  
“Luv…I know we’re at work and I shouldn’t be bringing this up now but…are you okay?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Natalie luv, you know what I’m on about. Your mind’s been somewhere else the past few weeks. What’s going on?”  
“It’s nothing…I’ve just had a lot on okay.”  
“Luv we…”  
“DS Brooks please…I said I’m fine, alright’.”  
Ronnie gave a half smile before retreating back out of her office and closing the door. He walked back down to the main offices, Matt looking up as he took a seat at his desk.  
“Well?”  
“Get the interviews done and go home.”  
“Okay…and what about the Guv…did she say anything about…you know.”  
“Said she’s fine Matty.”  
“Yeah but…she’s not though, is she?”  
“Matt I don’t know what to do alright, I can’t make her tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Maybe Alesha could find out, they’re close.”  
“I wouldn’t mind actually Matty, cause she ain’t tellin’ me what’s goin’ on and I’m worried.”  
“It’ll be alright…I’m sure it’s nothing. Come on…we better get these statements done.”  
…  
Ronnie and Matt sat across from Keith Arton and Billy Scott as they listened to the two men describe how they found the body of the young girl.  
“Mr Arton, you were the one who noticed the girl yeah?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah, Billy was backing the lorry up and I saw what I thought was a hand at the side of one of the bin bags. She was well hidden under the carpet.”  
“I thought he was havin’ me on, yelling there was a hand.” Billy laughed nervously.  
“Did any of you happen to see anyone suspicious hanging around the dump site the last few days, anyone who shouldn’t have been there. Someone who might stand out?” Ronnie asked.  
“I don’t think…” Keith began.  
“Actually yeah, I did. The professional type…expensive looking suit.” Billy added.”  
“Age?” Matt asked.  
“I’d say mid forties maybe, yeah definitely mid forties.”  
“Okay, that’s good Billy…anything else?” Ronnie asked.  
“Well he took off pretty quickly when he saw me watching him. I saw him the next day as well. After that nothing, but that was about two days ago.”  
“Right…what about today…did you see him hanging around?”  
“No…no not today.”  
“Gentlemen, I don’t suppose you have CCTV at the dump site by any chance?”  
They both looked at each other before Keith answered for them.  
“Yeah we do.”  
“Any chance we could get a copy for the last week?” Ronnie asked.  
“Sure.”  
“Great…we’ll be around tomorrow to collect it and thank you gentlemen, you’ve been most helpful.” Ronnie smiled.  
The escorted the men from the interview room, Keith turning to Ronnie.  
“I hope you find the son of a bitch that did this…poor kid. If that was my girl I’d…”  
“Don’t worry sir…we’ll find him.”  
They watched the two men walk away, Ronnie’s eyes darting to Natalie who exited her office, bag and jacket in hand, clearly leaving for the evening.  
“At least we have a lead.” Matt smiled.  
“We have that Matty.”  
“Home?”  
“Yeah, and do me a favour Matty…get Alesha to have that chat with Natalie quickly…for me.”  
“Sure…no worries.”  
“Thanks Matty.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, thank you so much for the reviews….most of you already have a rough idea where this is heading…showing you know my writing too well lol…enjoy.  
…  
Chapter 2  
…  
Alesha was in the kitchen, her back to Matt as he entered the kitchen of their flat. Matt coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“Dinner won’t belong.” She smiled.  
“Smells good.”  
“Don’t get too excited, it’s only mac and cheese.”  
“I’ve hardly eaten all day, I’m famished.”  
“Go grab a beer while it’s cooking.” She said, turning in his arms.  
Matt nodded and went to the fridge, pouring some wine before grabbing a beer. He handed the glass to her as she sat the dish cloth down.  
“Oh thanks…so, how was your day?”  
“Yeah not bad, well until the end anyway.”  
“What happened?”  
“Body of a kid was found at the local dump site…teenager.”  
“No way…did you identify them?”  
“No not yet…tomorrow.”  
“Always tough when it’s a kid.”  
“Yeah.”  
Alesha watched Matt take a long gulp of beer before setting it down on the table and getting up to grab the plates from the cupboard, setting the table. He looked up to see a smile on her face.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, I just thought I’d never see you this domesticated.”  
Matt came over too her…bringing her in to his arms and kissing her.  
“Well you made that way.”  
“You complaining?”  
“Not in a million years.”   
“Come on, let’s eat.”  
…  
Ronnie entered Natalie’s house, music coming from the front room. Taking off his coat, he quickly hung it up before making his way in to the room to see Natalie on the sofa, her legs tucked under her as she stared at the glow of the fire in front of her. He watched the way her arms were wrapped around herself, something she’s been doing a lot lately.  
“Nat luv.”  
“Ron…I didn’t hear you come in.”  
“Didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“No you didn’t I…dinner?”  
She made a move to get up but was stopped when Ronnie took a seat beside her, his hand going to her shoulder, stopping her.  
“Why don’t we talk for a bit eh’…I’m worried about you luv.”  
“I’m fine…really.”  
“Well I’ve known you a long time, and you’re not fine.”  
“It’s just been so busy at work…you know that. I’m just tired.”  
“Are you sure that’s all it is?”  
“I’d tell you if it wasn’t.”  
“See that’s my problem luv…you won’t. I’m a copper remember, and I know you…something’s wrong. I’ve seen you when you ave’ something on your mind. All these years workin’ together, don’t think I haven’t picked up on your traits.”  
“Can we just have dinner…have a normal night, please?”  
Ronnie could see something in her eyes he couldn’t quite read, he gave her a warm smile before taking her hand.  
“Sure luv, lets go ave’ dinner.”  
…  
Alesha noticed the way Matt moved the food around his plate, leaning over and taking hold of his free hand.  
“Matt…what’s the matter?”  
“Mmmmm, nothing.”  
“Out with it…the kid?”  
“No…actually it’s Natalie.”  
“Why…what’s happened?”  
“I don’t know, but Ronnie’s worried about her, she won’t talk to him.”  
“Well what’s she doing?”  
“She won’t talk, she’s distant…she looks so tired all the time Lesh. She’s just not herself.”  
“Maybe she’s ill.”  
“I don’t know…we were kinda wondering if maybe you could have a word with her.”  
“We?”  
“Ronnie and me, please Lesh….”  
“I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything.”  
“Well your friends.”  
“Well yeah but, we don’t really discuss personal stuff.”  
“You’re women.”  
“So….just because we’re women we have to share our deepest, darkest secrets.”  
“Well that’s what I thought yeah.”  
“Don’t get involved in things you know nothing about Matt.”  
Alesha got up and kissed him before taking his plate over to the sink.  
“So…will you…talk to her?”  
“I’ll talk to her…but I’m not promising anything.”  
“Thanks Lesh.”  
“Yeah you owe me big time.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
Ronnie was down stairs the following morning making breakfast when he heard Natalie in the bathroom, the sound of her being sick startled him as he stopped what he was doing and made his way up the stairs. He stood outside the bathroom door, knocking lightly when he heard Natalie groan.  
“Nat luv…you okay in there.”  
He didn’t get a reply right away, ready to walk inside when he heard her speak.  
“Ron I’m fine, don’t come in.”  
“What’s wrong luv…something you ate?”  
“Yeah I think so.”  
“We both had the same thing last night luv.”  
“Probably the flu then…I’m fine Ron really…just go back down stairs.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah…put the coffee on, I’ll be down in a minute.”  
Natalie heard Ronnie walk away back down the stairs as she slowly got up and rinsed her mouth before looking back at herself in the mirror.  
“Pull yourself together Chandler.” She muttered to herself before joining Ronnie in the kitchen.  
“Ere’ you are luv, get that down you.” He said, handing her the mug of coffee.  
“Thanks Ron.”  
She took a seat at the table, waiting for Ronnie to join her.  
“You feelin’ better.”  
“Much, sorry about before…think I need a break.”  
“Well you won’t get any arguments from me…you’ve been working too hard. Maybe we should go away for a few days, give you a break.”  
“Oh Ron…it sounds great but…we just got a new murder case….we’re not goin’ anyway.”  
“Maybe you should go to your doctor…see what she has to say about…”  
“Yeah maybe…we’ll see. Come on, we’re gonna be late.”  
…  
Alesha was just getting ready to leave to go and talk with Natalie when her mobile went off, regretting right away that she’d answered it.  
“Problem?” James asked, seeing the annoyed look on her face.  
“They want me in court.”  
“And that’s a problem because?”  
“Oh…Matt wanted me to go and have a chat with Natalie…apparently Ronnie’s worried about her.”  
“Worried how?”  
Alesha noted the sudden concern in James voice…some thing he didn’t show very often.  
“Erm…she just hasn’t been herself lately, according to the boys she’s been distant…tired looking…she’s probably just overworked….like the rest of us…I gotta go.”  
“Yeah okay…see you later.”  
James sent a quick text before grabbing his belongings and making his way out of the office.  
…  
Matt and Ronnie pulled up outside Riverside Garbage, Matt making a face at the smell as they made their way in to the small metal cabin the men used as an office. They stepped inside, looking around for their two witnesses to be told that they were out on the site. Matt stepped outside and looked to his right to see the faces of Keith Arton and Billy Scott, shoveling up the garbage.  
“Oh I tell you Ron…I don’t envy them this job.”  
“Well someone’s gotta do it Mattie.”  
Ronnie walked ahead yelling out to Keith who looked up when his name was called.  
“Billy…coppers.”  
Billy looked up and smiled when he saw Matt and Ronnie waking towards them.  
“Morning gentlemen.” Ronnie smiled.  
“DS Brook…DS Devlin.”  
“So…you get the cctv for us.” Matt asked.  
“Oh yeah, hang on…it’s in the truck.”  
Billy went to his truck to retrieve the tape before handing it over to Ronnie with a smile.  
“Thank you very much for this…it will be a big help.”  
“We just hope you catch him…did you identify the girl yet.”  
“Not yet no…that should happen sometime today.”  
“We really hope you get him….don’t we Keith.”  
“Absoluely.”  
“We hope so too…thanks again for this.” Ronnie smiled.  
…  
James walked along the corridor, passing my Angie who offered a smile his way before he came to a stand still outside Natalie’s office. He knocked lightly on the door but got no reply and tried again.  
“Looking for me.”  
James looked up to see Natalie walking towards him, carrying a stack of reports in her arms.  
“Didn’t you get my text?” He asked.  
“Sorry, my phone’s in there…I’ve been a meeting with the chief con all morning…everything alright?”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Sure…come on in.”  
He took the reports from Natalie’s arms while she opened the door, walking in behind her and dropping the reports on her desk as she closed the door behind them.  
“Tea…coffee.”  
“No I’m good.”  
“Okay so, what brings you by? Is this about our new case?”  
“It’s not about work…you’ve missed our last two monthly catch ups and ….”  
“Oh sorry James, it’s been so hectic around ere’.”  
“Is that all it is.”  
Natalie watched James closely, seeing concern on his face.  
“James…what’s goin’ on.”  
“Can we sit down?”  
“Sure, take a seat.”  
James turned and sat on the sofa, Natalie who was about to sit at her desk saw where he took a seat and got up and followed him over.  
“James are you alright?”  
“I’m worried about you.”  
“Me…well I’m fine.”  
“No….you’re not. Ronnie and Matt are concerned about you, Matt asked Alesha to have a word with you, find out what was going on.”  
“Did they now.”  
“They care about you, Ronnie loves you and he’s not stupid and neither are the rest of us. How long have we known each other?”  
“Fifteen years give or take.”  
“We’re good friends.”  
“Of course we are.”  
“And you know that there’s nothing you can’t tell me, you helped me through my divorce…”  
“James I…”  
“Natalie talk to me….tell me what’s going on with you, because something isn’t right. They were right about that, you do look tired.”  
Natalie got up, going over to her window, looking down in to the car park. James came up behind her, a warm hand on her shoulder as she slowly turned around to meet his eyes.  
“Whatever it is…let us help you.”  
“James…I…I don’t…”  
James placed his hands on either side of Natalie’s arms, forcing her to look at him.  
“Talk to me.”  
“I’m pregnant James…I’m…Pregnant.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, your comments have been great and I’m so glad you’re all enjoying it. It’s been too long xxx  
…  
Chapter 4  
…  
James stood staring at Natalie, not saying a word. In the end she began to get annoyed by the silence.  
“Look, I know it’s out of the realm of possibility alright’ but at least say something…the silence alone is killing me.” She said.  
“Are you sure?”  
“What…that I’m pregnant, I’m sure.”  
“It could be a mistake.”  
“Yeah it could be…but it’s not. Look James, I have done this twice before you know. I know the signs.”  
“It couldn’t be…mena….”  
“Don’t even say it Steel, it’s not bloody menopause…trust me.”  
“You’ve been to a doctor then?”  
“Well no but…”  
“Well then…maybe it is a mistake.”  
“Three pregnancy tests don’t lie.”  
“They could do.”  
“James…I know my body…I’m pregnant but if it will make you feel better, I will go and see my doctor Victoria when I have time.”  
“When you have time…I know you Natalie…you’ll keep putting it off.”  
“No I…”  
“Natalie, phone her now.”  
“What?”  
“Victoria, phone her now.”  
“Look James, if I say I’m going to phone her then I will, when…”  
“When you have time…and when will that be mmmm?”  
Natalie rolled her eyes before she went back to looking out the window, her arms folded against her chest.  
“Natalie I’m sorry, it’s just…”  
“What, you don’t trust me to do it myself.”  
“It’s not that.”  
“Then what is it?” She asked, turning back to him.  
“You have a dangerous job.”  
“I am aware of that, thank you.”  
“What I mean is…don’t you think it’s best to have yourself checked by your doctor right away, to make sure everything’s okay with the baby…with you.”  
“Why would there be something wrong?” Worry evident in her voice.  
“I’m not saying there is but…and please don’t take this the wrong way but, you are older.”  
“Yeah thanks James.”  
“Oh come on…you know I didn’t mean it like that. You know the risks; I’m worried about you and I…”  
“I know…I know. It’s just all happened so quickly.”  
“You haven’t told him then…Ronnie?”  
“I think if I do, the man will ave’ a heart attack.”  
“He’ll be shocked yes but, he loves you.”  
“Oh come on James…a baby, now.”  
“There’s not really much you can do about it now is there….unless.”  
“Unless what?”  
“Well…unless you don’t want it.”  
Natalie’s face fell at James words, before she closed her eyes tightly.  
“Natalie, I’m sorry I didn’t mean too…”  
“No, it’s alright’.”  
“I suppose, with no one actually knowing…nobody’s been able to ask you how you actually feel about all of this.”  
Natalie laughed at his words, before looking up at him…tears in her eyes.  
“Guv we…”  
Natalie looked away when Angie walked in to her office without knocking.  
“Angie could you leave us for a while please.” James said.  
“Sure….sorry.” She said before quickly backed out before closing the door behind her.  
James wasn’t usually good with emotions but with Natalie it had always been different between them. He moved closer, bringing his arms around her as she leaned on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said quietly.  
“You’re just sayin’ what needs to be said.”  
James pulled back as Natalie wiped a few tears away before looking at him, a small smile on her face.  
“Well you can bet this will get back to the boys.” She tried to joke.  
“You should tell him, he has a right to know he’s going to be a father again.”  
“I know…I don’t know who I’m more worried about tellin’. Ronnie or my boys.”  
“Jake and Mark are great boys…well young men now. They’ll be shocked but you’re their mother and they love you. They’ll get over the shock in time, but you do need to tell Ronnie.”  
“I will.”  
“And the doctor?”  
“I’ll make an appointment today alright’.”  
“If you want some company, I’m free…just let me know.”  
“I’ll be alright’, but thank you.”  
“I’m a phone call away, don’t sit at home and worry about it…talk to me whenever you need too.”  
“Thanks James.”  
“I should get back…I’ll tell Alesha I talked to you,”  
“You won’t tell her about…”  
“I won’t mention the baby; I’ll leave that to you. I’ll think of something, don’t worry. I’ll check in later, look after yourself.”  
James kissed her cheek before leaving her office; taking a seat at her desk…she leaned back in her chair and gave a small sigh before picking up the phone.”  
…  
Matt and Ronnie were at their desks, the TV in front of them as they watched the cctv footage from the garbage site. Matt sat yet another coffee down in front of them, running a hand over his face.  
“There’s hours of this stuff.” He muttered.  
“And we have to watch it all Mattie…we need to find this guy.”  
“Has Joy got back yet?”  
“Nah son…she’ll call when she’s ready.”  
“God Ron…there’s a mum and dad out there missing their daughter…and soon we’ll have to knock on their door and tell them she’s never coming home.”  
“I know son…so the sooner we get through all of this, the sooner we can arrest the man who did this to her yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Angie walked in with some files, putting them in the relevant trays before turning to Matt and Ronnie.  
“Is the DI alright?” She asked.  
“What do mean Ang?” Matt asked.  
“Well, I went in to her office earlier and she was with James Steel.”  
“And what’s wrong with that luv?” Ronnie asked.  
Angie went quiet when Ronnie turned to face her.  
“Ang luv, what is it?”  
“Well, when I went in…I’m not entirely sure but…I think she was crying.”  
Ronnie turned off the TV before turning his attentions to Angie.  
“Crying?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But Steel was there?” Matt asked.  
“Yeah, he was…comforting her I think.”  
“Ron?”  
“I told you somethin’ wasn’t right wiv’ ere’. I knew…here, you carry on with this…I’m gonna go talk to ere’.”  
Ronnie was up and out the door before Matt could say anything else. He walked down the corridor towards her office, knocking lightly and walking in without waiting for an answer, to find the office empty. Her jacket and bag were gone; he turned around making his way back to his desk, grabbing his own jacket from his chair.  
“Ron…where are you off too.”  
“I just gotta nip out son…won’t be long.”  
“Yeah but we’re not done here yet? Did you talk to the Guv?”  
“She wasn’t there son…I won’t be long.”  
Ronnie made his way back down the hall, Matt following to catch up.  
“What am I supposed to tell the Guv when she comes back?”  
“Tell her what you want Mattie.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“To talk to the one person who seems to know what the hell’s goin’ on. Won’t be long son.”  
…  
Alesha came in to the office carrying lunch when James looked up.  
“Hey.”  
“How did it go?” He asked.  
“10 years…not bad.”  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thanks…how have things been here?”  
“Fine.”  
“Well I’m just going to have lunch and then I’ll go over and have that word with Natalie…other wise Matt will never stop.”  
“Oh, actually…you odn’t need to bother.”  
“Why not.”  
“I’ve already been to see her. I had files to drop off to her and we just had a quick chat…I thought I’d save you the time.”  
“Oh okay…so, how is she?” Alesha asked, taking a seat on James desk.  
“She’s fine.” He smiled.  
“Fine? Come on James, that’s not true, otherwise Ronnie and Matt wouldn’t be so worried about her. He said she was looking really tired.”  
“She had a virus that’s all and she’s just getting over it…the hours she works doesn’t exactly help either, does it.”  
“I guess not…that’s really all it is?”  
“Alesha stop worrying…she’s fine.”  
Alesha was about to respond when they heard the door open and Ronnie came bursting in. James looked up to see anger on the older mans face, which wasn’t something usual for him.  
“Ronnie…hey what are you doing here.” Alesha smiled.  
“Hello luv, sorry to interrupt but I think James here needs to tell me what the hell’s goin’ on.”  
“James.” Alesha spoke up.  
James looked between Ronnie and Alesha, his heart pounding.  
“I know you saw her today…Ang said she was crying.”  
“Natalie was crying.”  
“Alesha please…look Ronnie I…”  
“You owe me an explanation son…what has Natalie told you that she can’t tell me, the man she lives with mmmm?”  
“I’m sorry Ronnie but I can’t, you ought to speak to her yourself.”  
“And I would son, if she would talk but she won’t…just keeps telling me it’s a bug she’s caught.”  
“Ronni I…”  
“I don’t know what the hell’s goin’ on son but if you’re keepin’ somethin’ from me that could help her…then you’ll see a side to me son you’ve never seen before…all I’m gonna say.”  
Ronnie turned and walked back out, James letting out a breath he was holding as Alesha turned to him, eyebrows raised.  
“A virus huh? You’d better hope she tells him or he’ll be back for you, and I’m not sure anyone wants to see that side of Ronnie.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
…  
Natalie sat in front of the desk of Dr Victoria Wells, a tall blonde in her fifties, while she waited on her blood tests to come back. She held the warm tea in her hand as she took a few sips every now and again; thinking about how to tell Ronnie what was really going on with her. She appreciated James help, texting her to make sure she didn’t want some support while she waited on her results. Natalie looked up when the door opened and Victoria walked in behind her. Natalie remained quiet as Victoria took a seat behind her desk, looking over the paper she held in her hands, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She ran a hand through her cropped hair before removing her glasses and setting them to the side of her before looking up at Natalie. Natalie put her cup on the desk before speaking.  
“Well…what does it say?”  
“You were right…you’re pregnant Nat.”  
Natalie closed her eyes briefly before she spoke again.  
“That’s that then.”  
“We’ll need to do a proper examination and an ultrasound to determine how pregnant you are and once we’ve done that, we can discuss your options.”  
“My options…I’m having the baby Vic.”  
“Alright…well that’s good. Have you spoken to Ronnie about all of this?”  
“No, I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told him.”  
“So the boys don’t know either?”  
“What do you think?”  
“Okay, well let’s get you up on the table and I’ll check your blood pressure, and do an ultrasound…is that alright with you?”  
“Mmmm fine.”  
Natalie sat on the table as Victoria rolled up the sleeve of her blouse and wrapped the fabric of the blood pressure pump around her arm and began to squeeze. Natalie closed her eyes as she felt it tighten around her arm.  
“Try to stay calm.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s alright, have you experienced a lot of nausea yet?”  
“A little but not too bad. It wasn’t too bad when I was carrying Jake and Mark.”  
“Well then you might be lucky this time around, though I should warn you, because you’re older, I can’t guarantee this pregnancy will be plain sailing.”  
“I thought as much.”  
Natalie watched the way Victoria’s brow furrowed as she removed the blood pressure pump.  
“Something wrong?”  
“Your blood pressure’s a little high, but given your job…that’s to be expected. You might want to think about reducing your hours.”  
“I’m DI?”  
“You’re a pregnant DI, and I’d like to think this baby’s a little more important than your job.”  
“Of course it is.”  
“Look, I know how important your job is to you Nat but I’m serious when I say that you need to think about cutting back until the baby’s born. Your health’s important, especially now.”  
“I’ll cut back, I promise.”  
“Alright, lie back and lift up your blouse…let’s have a look at this baby.”  
Natalie lay back as Victoria lifted her blouse half way before applying some cold gel to her abdomen, Natalie flinched a little at the contact as Victoria smiled at her.  
“Sorry, I forgot how cold that stuff was.”  
“Okay, let’s see what’s going on in there shall we.”  
Natalie looked up at the ceiling as Victoria began to move the device around, she could feel her hands shake a little when she heard the faint sound in the background. She moved her head a little to get a better look at the screen, as Victoria moved the device up and the sound became louder.   
“Well look what we have here.” Victoria smiled, before looking at Natalie.  
“Oh my god…I’d forgotten how amazing this part of the process was.” Natalie smiled.  
“You’re about twelve weeks so far.”  
“Is it okay?”  
“The baby looks perfect, strong heartbeat, good blood levels…everything looks good.”  
“Thank god.”  
“Natalie everything looks fine, congratulations.”  
Victoria cleaned up the gel and printed a picture of the scan and handed it to Natalie.  
“So, when are you going to give Ronnie the good news?”  
“I’ll tell him tonight…I think if I don’t, he won’t last much longer.”  
“Well you have my number, when you go to reception, set up your next appointment and call me anytime you need anything, even if it’s just a question or you need someone to talk too.”  
“You’re a good friend Vic.”  
“We don’t see enough of each other, we need to change that.”  
“I’ll call you, arrange lunch.”  
“Great…well off you go and good luck for tonight.”  
“Thanks…see you soon.”  
…  
Ronnie and Matt stood by the autopsy table as Joy explained her findings of the post mortem. Ronnie looking a little lost as Matt paid close attention.  
“She was hit in the back of the head, I’d say maybe a hammer or lead pipe, she was hit pretty hard, and her skull was crushed. She’d had sex, not consensual…there was a lot of heavy bruising. She has bruising on her wrists almost as though she was being held down.”  
“Any DNA?” Matt asked.  
“She had some skin under her fingernails; I’ve sent it off for analysis but it with take 48 hours. I ran her finger prints through our system and we got a hit. Her name’s Leah Paisley…she was sixteen, she was arrested about 8 months ago for stealing, nothing big…just some tops from a shopping centre. She lived with her mum and dad and five year old sister Cara. She put up a fight; she was very brave til the end.”  
“Thanks Joy.” Ronnie said quietly.  
“I really hope you get this guy.”  
“Oh don’t worry, we intend too,” Matt stated.  
Matt and Ronnie made their way out to the car, Matt watching Ronnie closely as they got in.  
“Ron…you okay?”  
“No son…no I’m not. Now we’ve got to go and tell her parents she’s never coming home.”  
Matt could only agree as they got Angie to get the parents address before making their way there to break the news.  
…  
When they got to the house, Ronnie knocked on the wooden door as they waited for it to open.  
“I’m not looking forward to this.” Matt said.  
“I know son, me either.”  
The younger sister answered the door, smiling when she saw Matt and Ronnie.  
“Hello.” She beamed.  
“Hello luv, is your mum or dad in?” Ronnie asked, kneeling down to her.  
“Cara, sweetheart who is it?”  
Ronnie got to his feet as a woman in her early forties came up behind her daughter.  
“Mrs Paisley?”  
“That’s right.”  
“I’m DS Brooks and this is DS Devlin, could we come in.”  
“Sure.”  
The woman seemed apprehensive at first but let them both in, they followed her through to the front room.  
“Cara, honey why don’t you go and play outside.”  
“Okay mummy.”  
“Denise…who was that at the…oh.”  
“Mr Paisley, I’m DS Brooks, DS Devlin.” Pointing to Matt.  
“What’s all this about.” Denise asked.  
“We’re here about your daughter…Leah.”  
“Leah, what’s she done. I knew we shouldn’t have let her go, was she stealing again, I’ll kill her.”  
“Sorry…Mrs Paisley…where is it that you think your daughter is.”  
“She went on a trip with her friends, Stacey and Jodi. They were going to Manchester for the weekend.”  
Denise could see the look between Ronnie and Matt and immediately began to panic.  
“What’s happened? Has Leah been hurt, an accident.”  
“Mrs Paisley…Mr Paisley…I’m sorry to have to tell you this but…at 8pm last night, the body of your daughter was discovered on a garbage site.”  
Ronnie closed his eyes when he heard the screams coming from Denise and her husband crying as he held her in his arms. Matt looked out to see Cara watching from outside.  
“Ron…I’ll…” pointing to Cara.  
“On you go son.”  
Matt played outside with Cara as Ronnie stayed inside, explaining everything they had so far regarding their eldest daughter.  
“I just don’t understand, she’s meant to be in Manchester.”  
“Do you have the addresses of Stacey and Jodi, we’ll need to talk to them both as soon as possible.”  
“Yeah, erm their in my address book…hang on.” Denise sniffed.  
Ronnie got all the details he could from her parents and the addresses of Stacey and Jodi.  
“We’ll be in touch as soon as we have information for you. There’ll be a family liason officer who will come by later, she’ll stay with you and answer any questions you might have.  
“Just find out who did this our daughter, please…oh my god, how do I explain this to Cara, how do we…”  
“We’ll be in touch.”  
Ronnie gave a signal to Matt to bring Cara inside, who ran to her mum when she saw her crying. Both her parents hugging her tightly.  
When Ronnie and Matt stepped outside, Ronnie let out a long breath.  
“We’ll find him Ron.”  
“We better Mattie….for their sake.”  
…  
Natalie had come home after the doctors, showered and changed in to some black trousers and a blue blouse; she got dinner ready and got a few things down from the loft before she heard Ronnie come through the door. She closed the door to the kitchen before sitting on the sofa.  
“Ronnie.”  
“Yeah luv it’s me.”  
Ronnie walked in to the sitting room to see her sitting on the couch, curled in to the side, she immediately saw the tired look on his face as he sat down beside her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Matt and I ave’ just been to tell the parents of the girl we found that she’s dead.”  
“Oh god, I never got back to the office, I didn’t know.”  
“We got a name…Leah Paisley, sixteen. She was hit over the head, her skull was crushed.”  
“Oh Ron…sorry.”  
Natalie moved close to Ron, her hand running up and down his arm in comfort as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
“He raped her Nat…son of bitch raped her.”  
“We’ll get him…make no mistake Ron. As much overtime as you boys need, we’ll get him.”  
“Yeah, we will.”  
“Come with me.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“I know you went to see James today.”  
“I was just worried about you luv, you won’t talk to me and he…”  
“I know, I know but I’m ready to tell you now.”  
“Okay, go on.”  
“It’s better if I show you.” She smiled.  
Ronnie gave her a curious look as she got up and took his hand, leading him towards the kitchen.  
“What’s going on luv?”  
“Just wait.”  
Natalie opened the door, the smell of curry filling his senses but no plates. He walked towards the table and saw the crib and a photo. He picked up the photo and looked back at her.   
“Jake?”  
Natalie shook her head.  
“Mark’s gonna be a dad?”  
Natalie shook her head again.  
“Look closer at the picture Ron.”  
Ronnie inspected the picture more before looking at the name in the corner of the picture, looking back at Natalie to see her smiling back at him.  
“Luv…is this…”  
“Yup, we’ve still got it old man.”  
Ronnie couldn’t help the smile as he walked towards Natalie, hugging her before placing a kiss to her lips.  
“Oh luv, after the day ave’ had…this is the best news a guy could ask for.”  
“Really…you’re happy.”  
“Never been appier’ luv.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say a massive thanks to the people reading this and leaving such lovely reviews so far. Nat…I know you were desperate for an update so here you are honey xx  
…  
Chapter 6  
…  
Natalie and Ronnie parked their car and made their way in to the station, Ronnie sporting the same smile he’d had plastered on his face since the night before.  
“Ron…wipe that bloomin’ smile off your face will you…people are gonna start askin’ questions.”  
“Oh am’ sorry luv but…am’ just so happy.”  
“Ron listen…don’t go telling anyone just yet will you.” She said, stopping behind him.  
Ronnie turned to see a concerned look on Natalie’s face as he came up to her.  
“Luv…what is it.”  
“Can we just keep this between us for now, I don’t think I’m quite ready for all the good wishes and molly coddling from everyone.”  
“They care about you luv…Matt’s been worried sick about you.”  
“Yeah I know but…”  
“What is it, you said last night you’re past the danger mark so why can’t we tell em’ all.”  
“I just want us to enjoy this secret…just for a little while…please.”  
“Alright luv…for you, I won’t say anything…but soon yeah.”  
“Yeah soon, I promise.”  
Matt looked up when Ronnie walked in to the main office as Natalie retreated in to her office and closed the door behind her.  
“Morning Ron.”  
“Morning son…what we got on today?”  
“Joy just got back to me…she’s got the DNA samples back that she took from Leah’s finger nails.”  
“Tell me he’s on the system Mattie.”  
“He is, his names Thomas Harden…he’s forty-six, lives with his wife Catherine…they’ve been married twenty years and have a son Henry, aged four.”  
“What’s his connection to Leah?”  
“He’s her geography teacher, he’s been at the local comprehensive for the last ten years, and he was fired from his last school, reason unknown.”  
“So what do we think…a fling or something’ more serious.”  
“He raped her Ron, whatever this was…it was one sided.”  
“Right then my son, come on then…lets go talk to Mr Harden.”  
…  
Ronnie and Matt were sitting outside in the hallway while they waited to talk to the Headmaster of the school, Ronnie smiling as a young boy ran past, clearly late for class.  
“So…are you going to tell me?” Matt asked.  
“Tell you what?”  
“Why you’ve had a bloody great smile on your face all morning.”  
“No can do son.”  
“I take it you sorted things out with the guv.”  
“We did Mattie.”  
“Are you really not going to tell me what happened?”  
“Believe me Mattie, nothing would please me more than to tell you but I can’t, not yet anyway….but don’t worry…when the times right…you’ll be the first to know son.”  
“Just tell me one thing at least?”  
“Go on.”  
“Tell me she’s alright?”  
“She’s fine son…she’s fine.”  
Ronnie patted Matt’s leg before the door to the Headmaster’s office opened and a man with brown hair in his early fifties appeared in front of them.  
“DS Brooks.”  
“Mr Archer?”  
“That’s right, come on in.”  
Matt and Ronnie followed him inside and took a seat opposite him.  
“Can I offer either of you a drink?”  
“We’re fine thanks.” Matt answered.  
“Actually, I wouldn’t mind a cuppa if you’re offerin’.”  
“Of course.”  
Matt rolled his eyes at Ronnie as he hinted at a biscuit to go along with his tea.  
“Now gentlemen…what can I do for you today?”  
“We believe you have a teacher in this school by the name of Thomas Harden.”  
“Tom…yes, he’s in our geography department.”  
“Can you tell us a little bit about him?” Ronnie asked.  
“Well, he’s been here about a year; he has a lovely wife Catherine and his son Henry. I’ve met them, they’re lovely people.”  
“Are you aware that Mr Harden was fired from his last school?”  
“He did mention that in his interview with us, he didn’t go in to details but he told me it was due to medical reason.”  
“You didn’t ask his previous employers.” Matt asked.  
“He came to us with excellent references, I saw no need too.”  
“Normally Mr Archer when some is fired from their previous job it’s because they’ve done something wrong…illegal even…and you didn’t think to delve deeper in to that.” Matt said, anger in his voice.  
The Headmasters assistant came in with Ronnie’s tea and biscuit, setting it down on the desk in front of him.  
“Thanks luv.” He smiled.  
The young woman gave him a warm smile before leaving the room, before Ronnie spoke.  
“Mr Archer…two nights ago the body of a young girl was found, she was a pupil here, Leah Paisley and she…”  
“Leah, oh my god…how?”  
“She was murdered.” Matt stated.  
Mr Archer remained stunned, trying to get his words together.  
“DNA evidence has been found Mr Archer, connecting Mr Arden to Leah, now it might be nothin’ but we need to question him.”  
“Yes of course, well he’s in class right now. If you give me a moment I can get one of my other members of staff to take over his class.”  
“That would be great, thank you Mr Archer.”  
“Just let me find someone.”  
Mr Archer got up and left the room for a few moments as Matt muttered to himself.  
“Unbelievable.”  
“Don’t start Mattie.”  
“Well really, who doesn’t check someone’s background before hiring them?”  
“You heard what he said, he came with good references.”  
“Yeah and I wonder if they even checked them, I’d say not.”  
“Getting’ angry at him won’t help.”  
“No, it might help save some other young kid getting murdered; I wonder how many teachers in this school were properly vetted.”  
“Let’s just deal with this one first alright son.”  
…  
Natalie was sitting behind her desk, catching up on reports from the day before when she heard the knock on her door.  
“Come in…James.” She smiled when she saw him.  
“You busy?”  
“For you…no, come on in.”   
James came inside, closing the door behind him as Natalie came over to him.  
“What brings you by, a case?”  
“No, I wanted to see how things went yesterday…you didn’t text me back and I…”  
“Oh I’m sorry James, it slipped my mind.”  
“Hey it’s fine, don’t worry about it. You had enough on you plate…so…did you tell him?”  
“I did.”  
“And?”  
“And…I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.” She smiled.  
“Really.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Natalie that’s great.” He said, hugging her.  
“I couldn’t have done any of this without you. Thanks for givin’ me the push I needed yesterday.”  
“You’ve nothing to thank me for. So, did everything go okay at the doctors?”  
“The baby’s fine, my bloody pressure’s a little high but other than that, there’s nothing to worry about.”  
“So they gave you a scan.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t really believe it until I saw it you know.”  
“I’m happy for you Natalie…both of you.”  
“Thanks and listen, nobody else knows yet and right now…that’s the way I want to keep it. I just want some time to get my head around it…that it’s really happening.”  
“I understand, don’t worry…I won’t say a thing. So Ronnie’s happy then.”  
“He’s been walking around with the most ridiculous smile on his face since yesterday, people are gonna start asking questions if he carry’s on like that.”  
“He’s happy, leave the man alone.”  
“I know he is, I was worried how he’d handle the news but…yeah, he’s been great.”  
“That’s all you can ask. Well, we should celebrate…how about dinner on Friday.”  
“I’d love too.”  
“Ronnie too if he wants to come.”  
“I doubt he will but I’ll ask him.”  
“Great, I’ll call you with the details. I better let you get back to it.”  
“Fine and James….thanks.”  
“What are friends for?” He smiled, leaving her office.

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
…  
Matt and Ronnie followed Mr Archer along the school corridors and stopped outside Mr Harden’s classroom.  
“He’s with a pupil, if you just give me a moment with him, I’ll let him know you’d like to see him.”  
Ronnie and Matt watched as Mr Archer spoke to the young girl and gave her a small smile as she left the room.  
“I wonder if he’s warning him.” Matt said.  
“I’d put money on it son.”  
Mr Archer came back out, giving them both the okay to go inside. Mr Harden leaned against his desk as Ronnie and Matt walked in, Matt closing the door behind him…scanning the room for any exits incase Mr Harden tried to run.  
“Thomas Harden.” Ronnie said.  
“That’s right, the Headmaster said you wanted to talk with me about a case you’re working on, he didn’t go in to details.”  
“Mr Harden we’re investigating the murder of one of your students, Leah Paisley.”  
“Leah…what happened?”  
“She was raped then hit across the back of the head.” Matt stated with anger in his voice.  
“We’d like you to come down to the station Mr Harden, just an informal chat.”   
Ronnie did his usual smile to make the suspect more at ease, as Matt glared at him.  
“I’m at work.”  
“I think the murder of a teenage girl is a little more important right now Mr Harden, don’t you?”  
“Easy Matt.”  
“I’m sure someone can cover you classes until we’re finished you Sir, okay.”  
“Fine, I’ll meet you there.”  
“Actually Sir, might be better if you just come in our car yeah.”  
“Are you arresting me?”  
“Well if you’re not going to come willingly then yes, we will arrest you…sir.” Matt replied.  
Mr Harden rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the school with Matt and Ronnie, teachers and students looking on.  
…  
Natalie was in the main office with Angie, going over cctv footage for another case when Ronnie and Matt walked in to the room, Natalie smiling at Ronnie when she turned around.  
“How’d it go?” She asked.  
“We brought him in; we’re leaving him to sweat in the interview room for a bit.”  
“Oh guv, you couldn’t get the files from the printer could you?” Angie asked.  
“Sure…”  
“Ahhh, I’ll get them…you sit down and take things easy.” Ronnie said.  
Natalie stopped in her tracks when Ronnie spoke, Angie and Matt giving them both a curious look.  
“Erm…what’s going on?” Matt asked.  
“Nothing son.”  
Ronnie gave a quick look towards Natalie who looked ready to kill him.  
“Alright you two, give it up.”  
“It’s nothing Matt.” Natalie smiled.  
“Guv come on, it’s not nothing. He’s been walking around with the stupidest smile on his face all morning.”  
“Come to think of it guv, so have you.” Angie smiled.  
“Thanks Ang.”  
“James looked the same when he came out of your office earlier too.”  
“Angela.” Natalie warned.  
“James was here…you told him.” Ronnie asked.  
“Okay, well to be fair…he already knew.”  
“What…”  
“I needed someone to talk to about it Ron, I’m sorry. I know it should have been you but, I was in shock.”  
“Shock about what?”  
“Mattie will you be quiet, please.”  
“Ron I’m sorry, I know I should have told you about the baby first but I…”  
“You’re pregnant?” Matt asked.  
“Oh my god guv, congratulations.” Angie smiled.  
Angie was on her feet, hugging Natalie before anyone knew what was happening. Matt shaking Ronnie’s hand, offering him his congratulations.  
“Guys that’s great news.”  
“Thanks Matt.” Natalie smiled, as he hugged her.  
“So that’s why you looked like the cat that got the cream today.”  
“It was meant to be a secret son, just for a little while you know.”  
“Hey, it’s fine.”  
“Ron…”  
Ron walked off, Natalie following him down the corridor, stopping at her office.  
“Ron will you hang on.”  
“What luv.”  
“Get in there.”  
Natalie ushered Ronnie in to her office, closing the door and drawing the blinds before turning to him.  
“I’m sorry alright.”  
“James Steel of all people.”  
“Ron, he’s my friend. I needed someone to confide in when I first suspected.”  
“Why didn’t you come to me?”  
“Because I was scared alright, I didn’t know how you’d handle the news. For all I knew you might not have wanted another baby.”  
Natalie could feel her voice breaking as she spoke, Ronnie coming over and taking her in his arms.  
“Oh luv I’m sorry, I’m bein’ an idiot. It’s just…sometimes I think you find it easier talking to James than me.”  
“He’s my best friend Ron.”  
“I know luv, it’s just my issue.”  
Ronnie leaned in and kissed her before bringing his hand to Natalie’s abdomen.  
“Well kiddo, looks like you’re public knowledge now.” He smiled.  
Natalie covering his hand with her own.  
“You ready to get back to work?”  
“Yeah luv, more than ready.”  
“Off you go then….Ron.”  
“Yeah luv.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
…  
Thomas Harden was sitting across from Ronnie and Matt, a cup of tea in front of him which he sipped every now and again. Matt watched him closely as he picked at the cup, Thomas never breaking eye contact with him.  
“So…you wanted to ask me about Leah?”  
“How long have you been her teacher Mr. Harden?”  
“About two years.”  
“Were you close to her?”  
“Meaning?”  
“I think you know.” Matt added.  
“You think I was sleeping with her…she was kid.”  
“She looked older for her age, pretty girl like Leah…nobody could blame you if you…”  
“I didn’t and I didn’t kill her.”  
“You DNA was found on Leah, are you really telling us that nothing happened at all between you.” Matt asked.  
“Yes that’s what I’m saying.”  
“Why did you leave you’re previous job sir.”   
“Medical reasons.”  
“Really, because we can’t find any medical conditions that you have now or in the past suffered from.”  
“You checked my medical notes…don’t you need a war….”  
“We got one.” Matt said quickly.”  
“They just…didn’t see things my way.”  
“Like what exactly Mr. Harden.” Ronnie asked.  
“Look, you didn’t arrest me, or read me my rights or ask me if I wanted a lawyer, I came here of my own free will and all you’ve done, especially him…is be hostile towards me so if you don’t mind, I’m leaving.”  
“Mr. Harden…”  
“Arrest me or let me go.”  
“You’re free to go sir.” Ronnie smiled.  
Thomas got up, pushing his chair back as he exited the room, leaving Ronnie and Matt alone.  
“You need to try and stay calm Mattie, that didn’t help.”  
“Well I’m sorry alright, he killed a kid and if we don’t get some hard evidence, he’s gonna walk.”  
Matt got up and stormed out the room, leaving Ronnie rolling his eyes at his friend as he left.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't go dying of shock that I've finally updated. I can't make promises but I'll try very hard to keep it regular.

Natalie was in the main office with Angie when Matt and Ronnie came back through, Matt’s face looking like thunder.  
“What happened?” Natalie asked, seeing the anger in Matt’s face.  
“Well let’s be honest, we’ve no real evidence to prove he actually killed her.”  
“His DNA is all over her.”  
“Yeah but they could have been having an affair, she could have seen him before she met up with the one who did kill her.” Matt stated.  
“She was raped?”  
“Yeah that part, I believe he did do.”  
“But not kill her, oh come on Ron.”  
“Look Son, you only have to look at him to see he’d ave’ away with the ladies. I’m guessing that’s why he left his last school.”  
“You boys need to go back to his old employer and find out once and for all why he was let go, I’ll get the warrant okay?”  
“Thanks guv.” Matt smiled.  
“In the meantime, Ron….we need to go.”  
“Huh, why?”  
“Shift is over and the boys are coming over.”  
“Oh you mean…”  
“I think the sooner we tell them the better.”  
“They’re gonna kill me aren’t they?”  
“Don’t envy you Ron.” Matt laughed.  
“Shut it Matty.”  
“Come on, go home everyone.”  
“Night Guv.” Angie smiled.  
…  
Catherine Harden was in the kitchen cooking when she heard the front door opening and slamming with in seconds of each other.  
“Tom, is that you?”  
Thomas came through to see his wife at the stove, walking over to the fridge and taking out a beer.  
“When is dinner?”  
“Half an hour.”  
“Right, I’m going for a shower.”  
“Well hang on, how was your day?”  
“I’ve better.”  
“Your boss rang earlier, wanted to know is everything had gone al-right with the police?”  
Catherine said is so casually, it almost unnerved Thomas.  
“There was a break in and…”  
“Oh please darling, I know why you were taking away, your boss told me.”  
“Catherine I…”  
“You really can’t keep it in your pants can you? You think you would have learned your lesson after the last time.”  
“Sweetheart you…”  
“I don’t get it, you have a loving wife and a beautiful son and still you feel the need to screw young girls, your disgusting.”  
She quickly turned her back on him before he left the room to go and shower. Catherine threw the spatula in the sink, before looking at her reflection in the kitchen window.  
“Little slut.” She muttered to herself.  
…  
Jake and Mark where already in the house when Natalie and Ronnie arrived home, the smell of takeaway making it’s way through the house.  
“Boys?”  
“Hey mum.”  
Natalie made her way in to the kitchen to see the plates out, Jake placing food on the plates.  
“We got here early so we thought we’d bring dinner. Chinese okay for both of you?”  
“Are you kidding son, if I could I’d live off the stuff.” Ronnie smiled as he took a seat at the table.  
“How was work?” Mark asked.  
“No too bad.”  
“We saw on the news about the kid you found, awful?”  
“Not the best luv, no.” Natalie replied.  
“I hope you catch him.”  
“That’s what we intend to do son.”   
As they sat around the table easting their dinner, Mark eventually spoke up.  
“By the way, when we arrived here earlier, there was a cot sitting on the table, something you wanna tell us mum?”  
“Oh god, she’s been having one of her clear outs again. If this is your way of telling us you want grandchildren then we….” Jake started.  
“Actually love, there was a reason we asked you here tonight. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to push the subject of grandchildren.”  
“Then what’s with the cot?”  
“Well…”  
“Oh my god, Matt and Alesha, well it’s about time.” Jake smiled.  
“It’s not Matty and Alesha son.”  
“Then…oh god…”Jake started.  
“What?” Mark asked.  
“Boys, it’s a bit of a shock but your old mum’s pregnant again.” Natalie smiled, despite feeling nervous.  
Jake and Mark went quiet for a few moments, the surprise evident on both their faces.  
“Well say something you two?” Ron said.  
“You’re having another baby, at your age.”  
“Oi, I’m not that old.”  
“Sorry mum, it’s just…a shock.”  
“Yeah I know, look boys…I love you two so very much, you know that. I know it’s a bit of a surprise but Ron and I, well we’re happy and it would be very good if my sons could be happy for us.”  
Jake smiled before getting to his feet and hugging Natalie. Mark following his brother’s movements.  
“Of course we’re happy for you mum, just, it will take some getting used too.”  
Congratulations guys.”  
“Thanks lads, now…any more curry.” Ron asked, getting more rice for his plate as Natalie took his free hand under the table.   
…  
To Be Continued…


End file.
